Automatic, semi-automatic and manual label applying apparatus is well known for applying a tubular, sleeve or band label, usually of flexible, resilient plastic, around the outside of a container usually also of flexible resilient plastic.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,210 to Fujio of June 12, 1973, the containers remain stationary and a suction arm pulls a tube around a spreader and down around the container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,728 to Smith of July 25, 1978, the containers also remain stationary while a pair of grippers pull the tube down around a spreader and down around the container.
On the other hand, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,777 of Nov. 26, 1974 to Mare and U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,466 of Jan. 6, 1981 to Lindee each tubular label is placed over a set of arcuate holders or between a set of grippers and the container is lifted upwardly thereinto for application.